User blog:Woybff/The total let down (Aka my review of the reboot)
My Review Let's get one thing started, I thought this show would save me. It failed to do that. It failed so bad. So bad I watched other better shows. Like what? Well it sucked over all. My fan fiction was better then if it was crossover with WOY. First I will rate the characters, go over some pictures, and go over some better shows. Rating New Blossom Rate:4/10 Yes I am being too nice. Well she's more of an egghead and a neat freak. The least character that has changed. New Bubbles Rate:4/10 I hate her newer voice. I like the old design more. With the newer voice she loses her sweet, cute charm. New Buttercup Rate:5/10 Yeah I'm being too nice again. She seems like original counterpart. Sadly her voice loses her original personality. I hate that they didn't even talk about her blanket. I don't care. That made her connect to characters like Bubbles. Hey I got a toy of her. You can make her repeat things that you say like maybe the following: *All hail Older Buttercup. *Strong Bad is awesome. *Subscribe to Woybff. *I'm brony. *I play Pokemon Go. *Burn that panda Pack Rat Rate:8/10 Weird. It could be the best new character. Allegro Rate:1/10 Makes the series the crap it is. Kill him. He made my favorites twerk. Why the crap would CN let this happen? Chelsea Rate:3/10 This would of been higher if she was really a human. No she's a freakin' robot. I thought the episode she was in could help me learn to not hate people. Nope she had to be a freakin' robot. New Mojo Rate:2/10 You can't just beat the classics. New HIM Rate:1/10 Less scary and just there. Man Boy Rate:1/10 This character shouldn't exist. New Mayor Rate:2/10 Same as Mojo. Ms.Keane Rate:7/10 Something is missing.....another that she seems original. The Professor Rate:10/10 Probably the best character. Donny Rate:6/10 He is okay. Mortybucks Rate:1/10 She is worst in the reboot. I expected this. Maylyn and the Derbytantes Rate:5/10 Great design, bad people. Alright that's all the characters I'm going over. If you have any requests please tell me in the comments. Pic Time Pic 1# What the serious crap is this. I'm not joking. Are they dead? Pic #2 That's the Blossom we know and love. Seriously that picture makes her look dazzling. Pic #3 I just really like the design. Another Shows I recommend 1.Homestar Runner This the show that created doge. It was more likable characters like Strong Bad as I mentioned. If you liked the Wander Over Yonder episodes The Bounty, The Timebomb, or The Liar than I encourage you to watch it because the creators wrote on those episodes. (Matt wrote the first two I metioned.) 2.Steven Universe Why not. It is truly better than the crappy reboot. 3.Invader Zim What's better than a unicorn? A robot. Yes I am talking about Gir. He is so cute. I love him. Also Zim is great too. So if you want any reason to watch this show even if it is kinda dark that it's Gir. Gir will melt your heart out. 4.Pokemon Black and White It is my favorite anime. It is better than that reboot. It is the best Pokemon anime too me. Also Gen 1 and Diamond and Pearl were good too. Category:Blog posts